And It Goes Like This
by Paceismyhero
Summary: A/U oneshot set in season 3 inspired by "Moves Like Jagger". Puck and Rachel are paired up for a duet, but spend much of the week working on a different "project". Rated M for equal parts naughty language and naughty times. Please read and review!


**Author's Note:** So the second I heard "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5, I said it would be awesome if _Glee_ did it, but only Puck could actually pull it off. Months later, this story was born. I just finished it and haven't really given it the triple-check I normally give my stuff, but hopefully there's nothing too glaring below that it distracts from the story. Also, that song as well as random Maroon 5 lyrics used are **NOT** mine, so don't even bother trying to sue.

As the summary says, it's A/U in that you have to pretend stuff from season 3 hasn't happened (mainly just Finchel) even though a lot of the events are the same. So, you know, if you haven't seen or heard anything about season 3 and don't want to know some things, then stop reading. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy my take into fantasy land - a dirty, dirty, sexy fantasy land. Seriously, this is M+ for me. LOL!

As always, please let me know what you think! Love you all!

* * *

><p>Puck strolled into the choir room, ignoring the questionable look Mr. Schuester threw him as he took his seat. Glee was an after-school club so there wasn't a bell or anything to signal the beginning of rehearsal, but a quick glance at the clock told Puck that he would have been tardy if there were one. Luckily Rachel was standing up front occupying the director's time with sheet music or whatever, so Puck wouldn't get a lecture about his lack of dedication – from <em>either<em> of them.

It was Friday and their day to perform the duet they were supposed to be working on all week. Except, well, despite picking up his grades and trying his hand at being a better person, things didn't exactly go as planned. But, legit, for once in his whole life, it wasn't his fault. The assignment was completely useless (especially since Sectionals was right around the corner), but he wouldn't just _not_ do it. He was more than prepared to suck it up and accept whatever non-show-tune Rachel chose for them.

But, even if she won't admit it, _she_ was the reason they weren't prepared today.

It all started last week. Well, fuck his life, it probably started sophomore year or even way back in middle school when Rachel moved to Lima. But, regardless, last week Mr. Schuester had decided to pair off new people in the group since there were so many new faces and the chance to find some unknown voices that blended well together. Puck and Rachel had already sung together before, so when the teacher paired them together, Puck figured he just won the bye week. Plus, Rachel was about a thousand times better than any of the new people; he hadn't wanted to be stuck with one of the new girls (most were easy enough on the eyes, but none were particularly good), but he also didn't want to be paired with any of the dudes. The gays were seriously about to outnumber them, and Puck wasn't entirely convinced the new Irish kid was playing for the right team despite his crazy crush on Brittany.

Once everyone was paired off, there was only a little bit of time left before the football players had to leave for practice, so everyone was really just chilling. The girls were obsessing over this new kid in school who Tina likened to Adam Levine, to which everyone swooned. Even Rachel. This had sparked Puck's attention and gentle teasing until she outright admitted that the lead singer of Maroon 5 was her _musical __crush. _Innocent enough until Santana managed to turn the conversation from meaningless crushes to best stripping songs, to which Rachel _again_ had an opinion.

_"You're being entirely cliche, Santana. Stripping isn't just about taking your clothes off. It's about the mood. If a song is too powerful, it will have the opposite effect on your suitor by distracting from **your** performance."_

Yes. That actually happened. He'd punched Finn in the shoulder just to see if they'd wake from what Puck swore had been the best fucking dream he'd ever had. But then it just got better … and better. Santana (he legit loved that lesbo sometimes) ended up getting Rachel to admit that _if_ she were to strip (yeah, he had to go to fucking football practice with _that_ God damn thought going through his mind the whole time) to a song, it would be none other than Maroon 5's _Secret_.

_"__Bullshit.__"_

_Rachel looked over at him, startled by his words or his appearance he wasn't sure. "Excuse me, Noah?"_

_"Ain't no fuckin' way any Maroon 5 song is the best strip song."_

_"I assure you it is more than adequate, Noah."_

The way she had looked at him before he ended up being dragged away by Mike and Finn legit screwed with his head for the entire afternoon. The thing was, it wasn't an unusual occurrence. He and Rachel had been pretty good friends since Christmas last year, and his attempt to be a better student/person only seemed to bring them closer together. She was one of the few people who'd _never_ thought less of him, and maybe he thought he owed her a little now that he was proving everyone wrong. He was proving _her_ right, and Christ … Rachel Berry loved being right.

But it was more than that. Their relationship had this extra level to it that no one else could even touch. The second Shelby came back to Lima, Puck's and Rachel's lives became that much more connected. They weren't just two people who went to the same school and happened to know each other from temple or whatever. Rachel was the biological child to Shelby, who was the adoptive mother to Puck's biological daughter. There were things they could talk about with one another that _no __one __else_ understood.

He couldn't even talk to Quinn about any of it because she was still kind of off her rocker. Puck knew the blonde was going through some stuff – you don't change from the chastity princess to a pink-haired skank on a whim – when no one had heard from her all summer, but it was way more than any of them could handle. No one could get through to her, and when she started talking crazy about getting custody of Beth, he had to step up. He had to say something to Shelby, and he had to say something to Miss Pillsbury, too. Quinn needed help, if not just literature on the rules of adoption and how once she signed those papers she signed away her rights, but help on coping with … everything. Mr. Schuester was right; Quinn was playing the victim and she'd done it for a long time. She needed someone to talk to who could help her deal with everything.

Oddly enough, Rachel had helped in that department. At first it was just the number of a therapist she saw last year after Shelby left her (again?). Finn and Puck had all but dragged Quinn there, and it took her about three sessions before she even said anything. But, since then, she had really started to open up. She even came to Rachel about a month ago and the two ended up having this really long, really emotional talk about biological mothers and making the right choice and … it was insane. They were sort of friends now.

And that was exactly what he and Rachel were until she had gone and flipped everything on its fucking nuts.

_"Noah, darling, that nice Jewish girl from school is upstairs. She says you two have a project for glee!"_

_Puck grumbled unintelligibly in his mother's direction, throwing his football gear to the ground and taking the stairs one agonizing step at a time. He rounded the corner and walked all the way down the hall, questioning why she'd closed his bedroom door until he walked in. Rachel was sitting nervously on his bed, wearing a completely different outfit than what she'd worn to school that day. Her hair was in long, flowing curls and looked shiner than he remembered it ever being._

_"Berry?"_

_"Oh, Noah!" She whipped around, smiling widely at him. "I wasn't sure if you were going to come home after practice or go straight to Shelby's first for your study session with Beth."_

_"What are you doing here?" He bypassed the fact that she seemed to know his schedule better than him, mainly because his eyes were honed in on her tits. Legit, she didn't have the best rack in school but the shirt looked like it was four seconds from busting open and revealing what Puck knew were two mounds of silky, olive goodness._

_"Proving a point." Rachel extended her hand, grabbing Puck by his T-shirt and moving him toward the bed. His groin twitched in reflex, his ab muscles clenching in response to her hands' proximity. Once he was positioned at the center of the foot of his bed, Rachel pushed him down and then walked away. He would have complained more, but at this level he was able to appreciate just how short her skirt was and Fuck. Yes._

_"Whatcha doin'?" He asked again, his throat a little dry when she bent over to retrieve a small boom box she'd clearly brought from home. She pressed a few buttons before an unfamiliar tune began to play softly and she disappeared. His eyes watched his closet door in anticipation of her reappearance, but his ears focused on the song coming from the CD. So far all it was were some pretty simple guitar chords and he figured it was just her choice for their duet, but then another instrument piled on top and Puck realized it was Maroon 5._

_He swallowed thickly, and then downright coughed when Rachel appeared again - long, smooth, tan skin of her leg peeking out of his closet in a burlesque-type manner before she repeated to action with her other leg. She dared to shoot him that same look from before he left the glee club when she exited her sanctuary completely, and Puck now knew the look to be her fuck me eyes. She swayed her hips in time with the music, her hands moving up and down her frame just as tantalizingly slow. He watched her pull her hair up, revealing her smooth, slender neck before she let the chocolate strands slowly fall back in place and ventured downward._

_Puck barely noticed her getting closer, his eyes trained on the slow trail her hands were taking over her breasts, across her stomach, down her thighs, then back again. By the time she was directly in front of him, within reach and everything, she was toying with the buttons of her shirt and he found his eyes closing at the first view of her taunt stomach. Legit. He was losing it over seeing her **stomach**. Then he opened his eyes and her shirt was still partially buttoned but she was on her knees, bending all the way back while her hands were lost under the tiny fabric of her skirt. _

_He blamed the lyrics and the beat, but Puck couldn't help his hands from reaching out for her when she lifted back up. And, fuck his life, all she did was giggle and wiggle her finger disapprovingly at him before scooting back a few feet and going back to the gentle dancing. As if her stripping wasn't enough, adding a seemingly innocent noise into the highly erotic context was going to have major ramifications for Puck's future. He just knew tomorrow he'd hear that sweet laugh and instead of laughing along with her, he'd immediately be hard. Maybe not as hard as he was right then, but that probably wasn't even a fucking possibility._

_With her back turned to him, Rachel peered over her shoulder while undoing the remaining buttons of her shirt, letting the top dip down to reveal her upper back before she turned. Puck growled at the sight of her lacey bra, knowing it matched her panties because they were lying on the floor in front of him. This time, when she got close enough, he didn't even hesitate in grabbing her, forcing her onto his lap. Unfortunately, it just seemed to work right into her plan, her knees tightening at his sides on the bed while she leaned back once again. She was still moving her hips in time with the slow song even though there were no words or even much a beat at that point, and that paired with the insanely close view of her chest caused Puck to grind up into her._

_When the song picked up again, the chorus starting one more time, she hinged back up, her hands moving off his forearms and up to his shoulders. Eye to eye, she curled her tiny hands around his neck and then back, tugging at his Mohawk until he was staring at the ceiling and her tongue was on his collarbone. He thrust up into her again in perfect time with her steady swivel, his Adam's apple rising along with the gentle stroke of her tongue as she moved further up. The last few notes of the song started to fade out, drowned out almost entirely by the low moan he let escape when she ended her torturous trek by biting the skin above his left jawline._

Yeah. Not a bad Monday.

Except for she had left _right _afterward. Like, just left. And he couldn't very well run after her because even if he could manage to run with the size of the boner he had, his Ma and little sister were downstairs and that sure as shit would have been an interesting discussion. So, instead, he resolved to just talk to her the next day, but she was like a God damned ghost at school. He was every kind of frustrated a dude could be by the time he'd cornered her at her locker just before glee.

_"Oh," she exclaimed, startled. "I didn't see you, Noah. I apologize."_

_He blinked, waiting for more. "What the **fuck** was that last night?" He finally asked when she offered **nothing** in way of explanation – as if it were the most common thing for her to show up and strip for him. He only **wished** they were that kind of friends._

_"I told you, Noah. I was simply proving a point."_

_"You raised a point all right." He gestured to his dick, which was visibly hard even at just the fucking **thought** of what went down the night before._

_Her eyes widened at his implication, but then focused back on him. "I'm not sure what you want me to say here, Noah."_

_"If it ain't nothin' dirty than you sure as shit need a better reason for what you did than one-uppin' me."_

_She shrugged. "I'm sorry, Noah, but I have neither."_

_"Bullshit." He figured he'd go with what apparently got them into this mess to begin with – calling her out. "You were into it."_

_"I'm simply a good actress, Noah."_

_He groaned because Mr. Schuester poked his head out of the choir room down the hall and yelled out toward the pair to get into the room. Apparently Finn and Tina were already prepared to perform their duet, which even if Puck wasn't trying to get Rachel to admit she wanted him he'd want to miss; legit, Finn and Tina together was going to suck ass. But, before Rachel could completely get away, he grabbed her wrist as she was retreating and twirled her back to him. She landed against his frame with a bit of force, her resulting blush and hitched breath just causing Puck to smirk even deeper._

_"Game on, B."_

For the next two days, Puck completely ignored his raging hard on anytime Rachel was within a mile radius and focused on torturing _her_. She liked Maroon 5 so much, he sent her texts with their lyrics. But not just any lyrics. _Dirty_ ones. He wasn't exactly a collector of their music or anything, but Puck knew his way around a few of their songs and they all happened to be the ones that were definitely less than pure, which if you are keeping track is like all of them.

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

He sent them during school.

_Trying to memorize the way I felt between your thighs._

Sent them while she was at her dance classes.

_My pressure on your hips_

_Sinking __my __fingertips_

_Into every inch of you_

_Because I know that's what you want me to do_

He was even ballsy enough to send them to her when she was out with Shelby one day.

_And when you shake you won't regret_

_The __things __I __whisper __in __your __ear_

She'd taken the days' worth of taunting in stride, and he had been just about to give up and declare her the queen of willpower when he'd heard a _new_ Maroon 5 song on the way home on Thursday. He'd legit drove over the grassy median on the county road to turn back toward the Berry house and couldn't believe his luck when he had seen her little car but neither of her fathers' cars. They worked crazy hours and sometimes had to leave town at the drop of a hat, and when Puck had plowed through the front door like he owned the place, he'd hoped that night was one of those times.

_"Noah!" Rachel screeched when he slammed her bedroom door, his familiar grin setting her at ease enough that she blew out a breath. "What in heavens are you doing here?"_

__"Our duet is tomorrow and I just heard the best song for us." She was intrigued right away and he couldn't help but thank the Jew gods that he **knew** this girl. "It's about this dude who knows this super bossy chick," her eyes narrowed but he continued, "but the guy knows her beef." Like a tiger on the prowl, Puck drew closer to the bed, to her. "While others think she's impossible, this guy knows what she wants, what she **needs**."__

_Rachel swallowed thickly, her head shaking a millimeter from the left to the right. "I'm not sure what you are insinuating, Noah, but I promise you …"_

_Three days after her little striptease, Puck was beyond patient. He shut her up real quick with a kiss that wasn't particularly long, but held a certain amount of power in it that she was rendered speechless immediately after. "You're the girl in the song, Berry." Puck stayed leaning forward, his hands resting on each side of her to trap her in case she tried to escape. "She doesn't want other people to know, but she doesn't always want to be in control." _

_Rachel scooted up the bed, trying her best to get out of his reach but only giving him more and more access as he followed her up the mattress. When her head hit the pillows, Puck covered her entire body like a blanket. He pressed into her, causing a whimper to echo into the otherwise quiet room. _

_"That's why you and Finn didn't work out, isn't it?" Puck managed to keep much of his weight off her with one arm while he lifted both hers up over her head and pinned her hands down with just one of his. "He's too nice. Too gentle." She whimpered again but this time paired it with an involuntarily thrust upward. He growled and pushed back, gripping her wrists even tighter. "You don't always wanna be the one callin' the shots, do ya?" He brought his lips right against hers, almost growling the next part before kissing her again. "You want to be dominated."_

_Rachel hummed into the resulting embrace, her once limp hands clenching Puck's as her whole body tensed. Her legs spread out from underneath him and wrapped around his waist, forcing him closer. He was instantly brought back to a few nights ago when he could feel her warmth through his jeans, and he absently wondered if maybe his fantasy of her not wearing underwear to school was true. She rocked into him and he just pushed her deeper into the mattress, forcing her to give up all control to him. _

_"Not such a good actress now, babe," he taunted once he released her lips, swiftly moving to the sensitive skin of her neck. He knew better than to leave a hickey where anyone could see it, but he filed the thought away for when he was exploring less visible areas. "Admit you want me."_

_Rachel whined, withering underneath him and still trying to rock her hips up. She wasn't really moving but he could definitely feel her and it almost made him forget who he was supposed to be torturing by doing this. They had been participating in what he could only describe as tantric sex for the past four days, and he was legit seconds away from blowing off any foreplay and moving right to the main event._

_"Just say it, baby," he pleaded huskily, licking the outside shell of her ear. "Say it and I promise I'll make it good for both of us."_

_He could feel her heavy breath on his ear as he sucked on the lobe of hers, but her voice shot through him like an earthquake. "I want you, Noah. So, so badly."_

_Puck forced (that wasn't the right word; they totally moved on their own volition) his lips over hers again, shoving his tongue inside the moist cavern of her mouth while he finally released her hands just so he could push up her shirt. He groaned loudly when his hand grazed her boob, though that was also when Rachel bit his lip before sliding her tongue over the wounded area. Girl was a fucking tease with a memory like an elephant – not that he actually regretted telling her how much he dug that when they were making out back in sophomore year. He simply made sure she knew he gave as good as he got, capturing her nipple between his thumb and index finger and pinching._

_"Noah!" She called out, arching her back as her one hand moved to his jaw while the other landed on his side. Her eyes closed tightly when he moved down the column of her throat, his tongue pushing into the dip of her pulse point and meandering to the hollow of her collarbone. He kept his hips grounded into hers, but hinged back enough that both hands could grasp the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head. She didn't even blush or squirm in embarrassment, but rather fisted his own loose T-shirt to bring him close enough that she could rid the garment from his torso._

_"Fuck, B," he stuttered, surprised by her willingness. He knew she wasn't a virgin anymore – most fucking awkward phone call he'd ever got from Finn in his life, and that included the time his best friend called when they were younger asking how to do his own laundry because he kept coming in his pants or on his sheets – but he didn't expect her to be so eager. After all, she'd spent a good portion of the week convincing him her attraction was all in his head, but fuck that noise. The sexual tension between them had been intensifying for the past few months and it had finally boiled over enough that Puck couldn't take it anymore. _

_He moved his lips off her neck, grazing her collarbone and then one of her boobs to distract her as his hand hiked her left thigh up higher. His fingers dented her soft skin as she arched into him again after releasing a soft gasp, but he found his composure quickly and snaked his hand over her inner thigh until it was lost underneath her skirt. This time the gasp was less soft and much higher pitched, followed by a drawn out sigh that so far was his favorite Berry noise._

_"You're soaked." He wasn't even bragging. He was legit surprised, and more turned on than ever before in his whole life. The fact that he didn't **need** to spend so much time working her up just made him want to do it more, which made no sense at all. He adjusted himself so he was resting even more on his side, his fingers curling around the crotch of her panties and then yanking them down her legs. He watched her whine and bite her lip, her head eventually turning to its side so they were face to face. He could see everything she wanted in her eyes, and he didn't need to be told how or when to do it. _

_That was the point of all this, right? To rip away all the control Rachel seemed to love in her life and make her surrender to him? He didn't need her direction, didn't really even need her to do anything other than be her sexy, willing self. He could take care of everything, starting by slanting his lips over hers and kissing her stupid so that she didn't even realize he had stopped teasing her with his fingers and was now moving his lips down her torso. He found the tiny zipper of her skirt hidden through the plaid design, removing the garment slowly and then quickly replacing it with his mouth._

_Rachel shouted out in pleasure, her upper body coming straight off the bed. She rested on her elbows for a few moments, breathing heavily as she watched him. He caught her looking and managed a wink before taking a long swipe over her center and then gently biting her clit, which made her call out again and collapse back down to the mattress. When he let two fingers slide inside her tight opening and his name fell from her lips, Puck nearly lost it. The smell of sex surrounded them and he could barely see straight he was so turned on._

"_Say it again," he demanded, his voice rough. "Say my name."_

_It seemed like such a cheesy thing to say, but when she didn't just fulfill his request but started chanting it, Puck got his second wind. He worked her swollen bundle of nerves with his lips and tongue and added another finger into her warmth. Whether it was because he was the man or because she really had wanted this since Monday, it didn't take long before she started to shake and he felt her walls clenching around his fingers. He moved his lips to her inner thigh so as not to over-stimulate her and so he could watch her completely fall apart, his free hand frantically searching his back pocket for a condom._

"_I want inside you, Rach."_

_He wasn't a complete asshole. He wasn't just going to fuck her if she didn't want it to go that far. But, even if her eyes were shut tightly, she was nodding her head so enthusiastically that Puck wasn't sure he'd ever removed his pants and sheathed himself so quickly in his whole damn sexual life. She was still coming undone when he entered her and he legit had to keep still for a second or he was going to outright embarrass himself. That certainly wouldn't have proven his point, and would have went against his promise to make it good for both of them, so he quickly found his strength and started pivoting his hips into hers._

_Rachel was out of breath, panting from her first orgasm as the next one immediately started to build. He felt it instantly because she was so fucking tight and he growled at how incredibly amazing she was instead of focusing on how incredibly amazing **he** was. Who the fuck cared if he could push her over the edge twice when he really just wanted that first time to be the first of many?_

_"Shit, B." He gripped her hips tighter, ratcheting into her a little stronger. "You're a fuckin' goddess."_

_She hiccupped, her eyes finally opening even if it was just halfway. Her chest was flushed and rising and falling so rapidly that he was almost concerned for her, but then she lifted her hips and the new angle took every emotion that wasn't turned on out of the realm of possibility. He started pounding into her with a fury that had previously been unmatched, her primal sounds of approval just mixing in with his own. He wasn't going to make it much longer but he wasn't prepared for it to end yet, so he quickly pulled out and didn't even take time to appreciate her groan of disapproval before he turned her over and lifted her to her knees – she weighed all of four pounds, so it really was as easy as positioning her as he wanted._

_Rachel gasped when he entered her from behind, his hands reclaiming their spots at her hips. He hinged forward and licked a line up her spine, ending when he couldn't reach any further by biting and sucking hard enough that he left a mark on the skin above one of the top vertebras. She snapped her head up from its sagged position, her long hair brushing over his face before she tilted her head to catch his gaze. There was a twinkle in her eye that catapulted him to a level he'd never been lost in before, and he ripped one of his hands from her hip to circle back to her front, catching her clit between two of his fingers. _

_"Come with me," he demanded, feeling her walls clench around him as if on command as they both fell over the edge together. He kept his pace of thrusts up for a few more seconds before he could barely move anymore, his body just falling on top of hers as she collapsed down to her stomach onto the mattress. The room was silent except for their deep, heavy breaths and it took him a full minute to find the strength to take some of his weight off her._

_She let his new favorite sound slip again when he pressed a soft kiss to her bare shoulder and he almost forgot all about moving off her. Like, he legit didn't want to leave. He couldn't move and therefore wasn't exactly ready for round two, but he couldn't find any fault in taking a quick power nap with her nestled into his side so they could both regain their energy. But then she went and started without him, her breath evening out and a peaceful, slumbering expression left on her face. He smiled in spite of himself, kissed her smooth skin one more time, and then redressed and left for home._

His eyes caught hers when Mr. Schuester asked her to find her seat before glee started, and he smirked at her blushing cheeks even if he honestly couldn't find anything funny about their situation. They'd shared what he considered a pretty fucking incredible night, but just like when she'd left him high and dry after her striptease, Rachel had avoided him all day. They hadn't talked about what happened, let alone what was going to happen, and he sure as shit wasn't going to put his dick on the line if she was going to just start tap dancing on it.

"Alright, guys. I know it's Friday and everyone wants to go home, but we still have two performances today. Let's make sure we give the two pairs the same amount of time and respect we gave the others." Mr. Schuester looked at Rachel and then to Brittany. "Who wants to go first?"

"We will," Puck answered, glaring at Rachel's shocked expression. He wasn't exactly stoked for this performance as it was considering it was a little out of his range and a bit more complicated than he wanted for an assignment that meant diddily squat. But, it would piss her off and while it wasn't the reaction he necessarily wanted, it was a start. "The band didn't have time to learn the song, so we just got it on CD."

He handed the CD to Mr. Schue, who looked confused. Rachel wasn't standing up to join Puck, and frankly the band had never _not _known a song (which wasn't that weird to anyone else but him?). Regardless, the director placed the CD into the club's stereo and hit play before moving to one of the classroom seats to watch Puck. The group instantly recognized the song and were excited, but Mr. Schuester just looked more confused as his eyes traveled down to where Rachel was still sitting.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave  
><em>

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I'm naked_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

Puck worked his audience as best he could, putting his dance skills to good use (legit, he was forced to attend Booty Camp? He was the best dancer in the whole damn group after Mike and Brittany). However, while he was singing and purposely avoiding Rachel's stone gaze, the lyrics were circling in his head. When he'd heard the song last night, he'd told Rachel that it was about a bossy chick who wanted her man to take control in the bedroom, but now it sounded like it was more about _him_. And, even more fucked up, more about _them._

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

The song was about a dude who was a cocky son of a bitch looking to score with some chick. He was all claiming he was awesome but she wasn't giving in. Instead, she was calling him immature and stuff. But, the really fucked up thing was that the dude totally dug the girl, but he didn't know how to show her because he was so used to being a tool. And, like … seriously? Autobiographical shit, right there.

_Baby it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_(Oh!) So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With __the __moves __like __Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Puck had moved back to standing by the piano during the chorus, his eyes landing on Rachel's for the first time since he started singing. He tried to convey his epiphany to her without words (other than those he was singing), and because he was the luckiest fucker alive, she seemed to understand. She rolled her eyes and stood from the first row, adding a flaired "yeah" to the end of his last line before picking up the bridge as needed.

_You want to know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head __to __toe, __oh __baby, __rub __me __right_

_And __if __I __share __my __secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_Hey, hey, hey, yeah!_

_And it goes like this_

There was more to the song, but the performance turned into more of an interpretative dance than anything when Puck and Rachel's mouths fused together. The CD drowned out most of the audible gasps of the club, not that Puck heard anything but the tiny sigh Rachel released into his mouth when he slid his tongue across hers. He wound his arms tightly around her lithe waist just as she did the same with hers around his neck, and Puck had legit never been happier while wanting to punch someone when Mr. Schue came over and practically pried them apart.

"That was … um … it … why don't you two go outside and …" The teacher trailed off, not even sure where to begin.

Puck didn't really care though, as he just got a pass on seeing the awkward atrocity that was going to be Brittany and Karofsky singing together. Legit, ever since he started getting his act together, he never got to do cool stuff like skip class anymore. It was the strangest thing, but the better he did in school and stuff, the better other people thought he could do. It was exhausting living up to everyone's expectations, and he missed the days when everyone just assumed he was a failure and didn't care to help or encourage him. He knew it was the same before, but now that he knew how many people he was disappointing by doing something stupid it took whatever small amount of joy that came with the act completely out of the equation.

"I think the secret's out," he joked, her silence eating away at whatever confidence he had built up from her kissing him in the middle of the choir room. Her humorless laugh in response didn't exactly help, either, and Puck wracked his brain trying to think of a cool way out of what just happened. "Look …"

"You don't have to say anything, Noah." Rachel sighed, her head bowing to focus on her feet. "This whole thing started because of me and I take full responsibility for everything that transpired because of my actions, including that kiss." She lifted her eyes back to his, managing to lift one of her shoulders emptily. "I just hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me for …"

"Whoa, time out." He actually made the gesture even though she had no idea what he was doing; despite Puck, Finn, _and_ her dad Leroy trying to teach her stuff about sports, Rachel just didn't retain the information. "Are you fuckin' apologizing for last night?"

"I … well … maybe." She huffed out a breath. "Last night was incredible, but I understand that it was a direct cause to my earlier actions, so …"

"It was a direct cause to you bein' straight up hot as fuck and me legit wanting to do it for the past two years." He could have said five, but that would have sounded insane. "And now I wanna do it more."

"Really?"

He snorted out a chuckle, shaking his head while his hands moved to her hips and then brought her closer. "You're my girl."

"I'm your girl?"

"You're like a fuckin' parrot." He bent his knees a little more so they were eye level, his gaze intense. "Look into my eyes and I'll own you."

Rachel giggled in response (instant hard on, he knew it) and shoved at him playfully before walking back toward the choir room. Puck snaked his arm around her shoulder and joined her outside the room. Brittany and Dave were still performing, and it would have been rude to interrupt. At least that's why Rachel was waiting. Puck really just didn't want to go back in.

"Can ya keep a secret?" It came out as a whisper simply because he felt his throat closing up a little, the implications of what he was about to say no doubt a game changer. Rachel didn't realize, though, but rather just thought he was continuing to play off their duet, so she just nodded coyly. "I applied to NYU."

Her eyes left the window of the choir room door, zoning in on him. He almost chickened out and looked somewhere (_anywhere_) else, but there was so much emotion staring back at him that it took him a long time to decipher all of it. Excitement was easy and pride was one he'd seen before. But there was a new one that he'd either never seen or never noticed, and it sort of took his breath away. It looked an awful lot like love, and he legit couldn't believe that she felt the same way about him that he did for her.

"Noah," she started in a low, seductive tone that was _almost_ sexy enough to distract him from the fact that she was pushing him toward one of the empty janitorial closets. "Nobody else can see this."

Yeah. From then on, Adam Levine was _his_ musical crush, too.


End file.
